La niñera
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: El vuelo de Tanya se había adelantado y ya no estaba en casa, ya la extrañaba, se había despedido muy acaramelada y recordándome que faltaban 3 meses para la boda. -Tanya No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En eso sonó el timbre Me dirigí a la puerta Tanya. La abrí Tanya Baje mi vista y vi a Bella En eso ya no me acordaba de Tanya….
1. Prologo

"_**La niñera"**_

**Aquí esta el nuevo fic que les dije o más bien uno de los tres.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Prologo**_

¿Es amor?

Azul-chocolate

Rubio-Castaño

Labial-Brillo

Bronceado-Pálido

Alta-Mediana

Monotonía-Sorpresas

Tacones-Converse

¿LA AMAS?

-Edward Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Tanya Denali como tu esposa?

-Yo…

_**El prologo es pequeño, pero para las que non entendieron se supones que esta comparando a Tanya con Bella, y se pregunta si acaso si ama a Tanya.**_

_**Espero que les llame el Fic.**_


	2. Es hora de contratar una niñera

Chapter 1

**Hola estamos aquí con el primer capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste. :D**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Es hora de contratar una niñera.**_

-¡Papa tenemos hambre!-gritaron mis queridos hijos "Nicolás" y "Alison"

-Tanya, ayer me desvele trabajando, ¿Podrías tu levantarte y darles aunque sea un plato de cereal?

-Son tus hijos-dijo Tanya gruñendo, ese comentario me hirió un poco, pero lo tome como juego.

-Okay amor-dije besando su cabeza-Yo iré, tu descansa

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo, sentía que una fuerza invisible me jalaba de nuevo a la cama, pero mis ángeles tenían hambre y tendría que darles de comer.

-¡Papi!-Grito Aly cuando me vio entrar a la cocina

-Hola amor, como amanecieron mis pequeños mellizos-SI EXACTO ERAN MELLIZOS, si ser padre soltero de un niño era difícil ahora imagínense con dos huracanes, pero aun así daría mi vida por ellos, aunque su madre nos haya….ya Edward deja los rencores y prosigue con tu día.

-Muy bien papa-dijo Nico abrazando mi pierna.

Mis pequeños me llegaban como por donde acababan mis piernas y es que, no es que no fueran altos si no que yo era un hombre grande, mis pequeños de 7 años tenían una estatura alta para su edad.

-Y Tanya-dijo Aly con asco

-Tu MAMA Aly –dije remarcando la palabra MAMA-está durmiendo

-Agh no entiendo papi, yo no la quiero y Nico tampoco

-Es mi prometida mi amor y necesitan una mamá.

-pero nosotros solo te queremos a ti-dijeron los dos al unísono haciendo un puchero estilo mi hermana, sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos a su cuidado.

-Bueno Bueno que quieren de comer-dije bajando a Aly para sacar el sartén

-Hot-Cakes!-gritaron los dos, yo reí y empecé con el desayuno.

Cuando acabe les dije que se fueran a lavar las manos y que cuando regresaran ya estaría todo listo para que desayunaran.

Cuando empezaron a comer, el teléfono sonó.

-Bueno

-¿Edward Cullen?

-El mismo, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Jane, la secretaría del Jefe.

-Claro Jane, te ubico-escuche su risa nerviosa, no era secreto que yo le gustaba.

-Este….Aro me dijo que te llamara para avisarte de un viaje de negocio que realizaras en una semana.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero se supone que hoy empezaban mis vacaciones.

-Lo siento, él me dijo eso.

-Okay, gracias Jane-Colgué de mala gana

¿Ahora que haría?, Mis padres y mi hermana estaban en un viaje en Europa que duraría un mes, y sería mala onda de mi parte que les interrumpiera sus vacaciones.

Tanya, se iría hoy de viaje en la noche a una pasarela que se haría en que no regresaría hasta dos semanas antes de la boda.

NO PODRÍA DEJAR A MIS HIJOS SOLOS!

Creo que es hora de buscar una niñera, ¿Pero cómo dejar a una completa desconocida con mis hijos?, tal vez Alice sepa de alguien

Marque su número y me aleje para que los niños no escucharan

-HEllo!-grito mi hermana

-Hey Alice

-Hermanote que haches?

-No me hables como bebe-dije bufando

-¿Que querías hermano?

-¿Sabes de alguna persona de confianza a la que le pueda encargar a mi hijos por unos tres días?

-Si

-¿Quién?

-Yo

-No Alice no interrumpiré su viaje

-Pero

-NO

-Pero

-No

-Okay! Si, conozco a alguien.

-¿Quien?

-Se llama Bella, es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Segura que es de confianza?

-Claaaaro, es un amor, ojala ella fuera mi cuñada y no …Tanya-dijo con asco

-Alice-dije en tono de advertencia, ya me tenía arto que mi familia no entendiera que yo la amaba y que sería una buena madre para mis hijos, siempre que veía como los trataba me daba ternura, no se porque mis hijos la odian, pero se que en algún momento la amaran, tanto como yo lo hago.

Alice me paso el número, y lo marque apenas colgué con Alice.

-¿Bueno?-Dijo una voz dulce y hermosa.

-Emmm ¿Bella?-dije nervioso, no se por qué.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo ¿nerviosa?

-Habla Edward, Mmmm el hermano de Alice

-Ohhh Edward-dijo como ¿ si me conociera?-Alice habla mucho de ti-AAAAA ok

-Esteeee….se que no me conoces personalmente, pero mi hermana confía mucho en ti, y necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Cual?-dijo amablemente.

-¿Podrías ser la niñera de mis hijos, por una semana y tres días sola con ellos?-no la dejaría sola con mis hijos sin ver con esta semana de anticipación como es.

-Emmmm

-Por favor te pagare bien, pero es una emergencia y pues no tengo a quien recurrir.

-Claro Edward, no necesitas pagarme, lo hare con gusto.

-Muchas Muchas Muchas gracias!¿Crees poder venir hoy, para presentarte a mis hijos? Y pues ya te quedes aquí…

-Claro, llego en tres horas.

-Perfecto, gracias de nuevo-y colgó

Me dispuse a mandarlos a la ducha y a arreglar la cocina y la casa, el vuelo de Tanya se había adelantado y ya no estaba en casa, ya la extrañaba, se había despedido muy acaramelada y recordándome que faltaban 3 meses para la boda, una parte de mi decia que no era lo correcto pero me forzaba a entender que si lo era.

Me metí a bañar arregle a mis hijos y los puse a ver la película de "el hombre araña", les gustaba mucho.

Puse la película

Tanya

Camine a darles un beso a mis hijos

Tanya

Los arrope

Tanya

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

En eso sonó el timbre

Me dirigí a la puerta

Tanya.

La abrí

Tanya

Baje mi vista y vi a Bella

En eso ya no me acordaba de Tanya….

**Les gusto?!**

**Espero que si **

**Merezco Reviews?**

**Tienen dudas? Opiniones?**

**Las quiere **

**Visiten mis otros fics, y One-shoots plis.**


	3. Ternurita

**Los personajes son de SM**

_**Ternurita**_

_Baje mi vista y vi a Bella_

_En eso ya no me acordaba de Tanya…._

Era pequeña y muy hermosa, tenía como 17 años, vestía jeans y una camisa de manga larga con converse y aun así era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, _Edward acabas de decir que es la mujer más hermosa que has visto, y si no te acuerdas tienes prometida,_ Lo se, pero ella viste tan sencillamente y aun asi comparada con Tanya que siempre lleva faldas y se maquilla, era más hermosa._ Edward pareces pedófilo._

-Emm pasa-dije quitándome para que entrara-déjame ayudarte con tus maletas.

-Hola Ed, no te preocupes

-Como no si ya te estoy siendo una molestia al pedirte cuidar a mis hijos, lo sería más si no me dejas cargar tus maletas-dije quitándoselas

Rio-Eres terco.

-Mucho-dije sonriendo de medio lado, _¿que diablos te pasa?, parece que estas coqueteando._

Pero a diferencia de todas las mujeres, Bella no se quedo "deslumbrada"

-Emm entonces ¿Dónde me quedare a domir?

-A! si, ven sígueme.

Le enseñe la casa.

-Mira esta es la cocina, pero tu no te preocupes, que por lo regular pedimos comida, a Tanya no le gusta cocinar.

-¿Seguro? Me gusta cocinar.

-Por supuesto

Subimos las escaleras

Le señale el primer cuarto que había apenas se subia-Este es el cuarto de los niños.-señale el de al frente-Este será el tuyo, tiene baño y televisión-la guie para dar vuelta a ala derecha al final del pasillo y señale la puerta de al final-Ese es mi despacho, y la puerta que estaba a lado del cuarto de mis hijos es el de Tanya y mío.

-¿Y los angelitos?-Me cayó bien apenas pronuncio eso, Tanya nunca les había llamado así.

-Abajo en el cuarto de tele viendo unas películas, te importaría si hablamos en mi despacho y luego te llevo a conocerlos, aprovechando que están distraídos viendo tele.

-Claro.

Nos dirigimos al despacho y le abri su silla para luego sentarme yo al otro lado del escritorio.

-Tienes una casa, o mas bien mansión, muy bonita Edward

-Gracias-dije sonriendo

-Okay veremos. En una semana tengo un viaje que durara tres días, asi que necesito que estes desde ahora para ver como toman tu presencia mis hijos, ¿como te podre explicar?, mis hijos son unos niños demasiados maduros para su edad, han tenido una infancia sin un modelo materno, más que el modelo femenino de mi madre, de mi hermana y de mi novia. Nicolas es desconfiado y al principio puedo adivinar que no te hablara ni te mirara a los ojos, al igual como no querra tener contacto físico contigo, y te doy una disculpa adelantada de su parte, Alison, es una niña cariñosa, pero también es precavida, solo se muestra dulce con gente que conoce, con decirte que ni a mi prometida la trata bien-dije con una sonrisa triste, si los niños entendieran.

-Okay, se que podre con esto.

-¿Solo traes esa ropa para toda la semana y media?

-Emmm llamare para ver si pueden traerme mas luego.

-Okay

En eso sono mi celular

_Eddie amor, lo lamento con todo mi corazoncitiux pero durare más tiempo aquí en China, no podre llegar para nuestra boda, llegare en cuatro meses. Te amiux_

_Tanya_

Extrañamente no me deprimi como pensé que lo haría sin su presencia.

-Bella-dije avergonzado, esta chica a de creer que solo soy una molestia

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo mientras alejaba la vista de su celular.

-¿Te molestaría si estuvieras aquí más tiempo? Lo que pasa es que Tanya se tendrá que quedar más tiempo haya en China, y yo trabajo mucho y no puedo estar todo el tiempo con mis niños.

-Encantada estoy de convivir más con sus niños, Alice me ha platicado mucho de ellos, y estoy emocionada por conocerlos.

-En ese caso muchas gracias y ¿Qué tal si ya bajamos?

-Claro

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al cuarto de televisión.

-Aly, -Nico les presento a Bella, su nueva niñera.

Aly puso pausa a la película y volteo a verla, en eso ocurrio algo rarísimo, apareció una sonrisa en la cara de mis hijos.

-Hola Bella, te ves buena persona, estoy encantada de que seas mi niñera-Dijo Aly ¿ABRAZANDOLA?

-Hola Bella-Dijo Nico mirando al suelo

Bella sonrio-Hola chicos, verán que seremos muy buenos amigos.

Mi celular sono de nuevo.

-Hola

-Edward amigo

-Hey Aro

-Edward a ocurrido un inconveniente y necesito que mañana en la noche estes en el aeropuerto para partir rumbo a Rusia,es una orden

Aly y Nico no habían mostrado problemas asi que podría relajarme-Okay Aro

Y colgué

-Bella a ocurrido un problema y tendre que irme mañana

-¿A dónde iras papito?-Dijo Aly

-A Rusia amor-dije

-Entonces hoy mismo me quedo a dormir ¿Hay problema?-dijo Bella

-Claro que no.

-Todos modos con la ropa que traigo estoy bien por 4 días.

-Bella entre tanto rollo se me olvido preguntarte ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 24

-Te ves más pequeña Bella, mi papá solo te gana por 3 años.

-¿Tuvo a los niños a los 20?-dijo sorprendida, se ruborizo de un tierno color rosa-Perdona mi indiscreción

-No, no te preocupes, pero si los tuve a los 20, su mamá-me calle y voltee a ver a los niños-Temas personales.-dije con voz fría.

-Bueno, que les parece si hacemos algo de comer?-Dijo Bella a los niños dulcemente, definitivamente Alice tenía buenas amigas.

-SII!-grito Nico

Mis hijos se estaban comportando tan libres con Bella que hasta me daban miedo.

Sorneí,¿ por que con Tanya no son así?

AAAhh Tanya

Tan solo pensar en la boda, en mis hijos, me vuelvo loco

Me es feo el tener que imponerles a mis hijos una madre, pero ellos deben entender que necesitan a una mujer en su vida, además de que yo la amo, pero Tanya es dulce con ellos ¿Por qué no la quieren?

La tarde fue divertida, me encanto como Bella trataba a mis hijos.

A la hora de dormir, cuando iba a darles las buenas noches vi a Bella contándoles un cuento, ,me quede parado en el umbral de la puerta viéndola, se veía tan tierna. Sonreía como bobo, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

Cuando acabo el cuento me despedí de mis niños.

Antes de meterme a mi cuarto hable con Bella

-Muchas Gracias de nuevo, no se cómo podre pagártelo.

-Simplemente déjame convivir con los niños, después cuando ya no sea su niñera, será mi mejor pago, en serio esos niños me han enamorado-dije Bella sonriendo a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de mis hijos.

-Será un placer-dije besando su mano.-Que tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente

Entre a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama me acosté y trate de dormir, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos me llegaba la comparación de Bella y Tanya, pensé y pensé

Hasta que llegue a un conclusión

-Bella me gusta.-Dije en voz alta incrédulo.

¿Cómo diablos? Estaba comprometido

**Holis! Les gusto?**

**Ojala que si.**

**Ustedes saben que yo subo los capítulos muy noche, debido a que es la única hora en la que hay paz total y silencio xD**

**Me merezco reviews?**

**Pasen a leer mis otros fics, plis, El de "EL amor no es actuación" ya estoy terminando el ultimo cap, pero no quiero terminarlo porque me deprime, el saber que ya acabara.**

**Las quiero**


	4. No puedo decirlo

Chapter 3

**Holis, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo**

**Y aquí están respuestas**

supattinsondecullen 12/15/12 . chapter 3

qué mande a la chinita a Tanya total ella ya está aya en China XD era para que Edward ya hubiera hablado con los niños y prwguntarles la razón le la cual no quieren a Tanta ... te entiwndo yo leeo en la noche MIY NOCHE ya de madrugada xk es el único momento donde la Paz reina en la casa... pwrdona las palabras mal escritas. Es la una de la madrugada y realmente está HELADOSIMO y eso k traigo guantes además stop en el iPod y m cambia palabras :(

**ntp que si te entendí, y a mi me pasa igual con el ipod xD**

riu-123 12/14/12 . chapter 3

oh vamos... cuando subes el siguiente?  
y saludos :D

**hoy xD**

isabella-vulturi123 12/14/12 . chapter 3

Eddy y belli x3 creo q respecto a Tany los trata bien cundo Eddy esta y cuando no mal ¿no?

**No se ya veremos**

12/12/12 . chapter 1

Suena interesante n.n  
Espero que lo estes publicando pronto y que tenga mucho humor haciendo que los hijos de ed le agan la vida imposible a tanya porfiiiiissss cero drama no me gusta comunmente yyo les uyo u.u  
publica pronto (carita de alice)

**Cuenta con eso ;)**

Randa1 12/13/12 . chapter 2

Ya de una esta haciendo algo abismalmente ma.. sabe que Tanya no es del agrado de los niños.. no les esta vendiendo al idea de tenerla en su vida.. la esta imponiendo como su mama, si ve que no la quieren coo su mama, a menos como una amig que los quiere.. que la llamen tnya si quieren, no puede obligarlos a decirle mamam.. lo que a el le importa es mas que se fomente una relacion agradable enyre ellos que el epiteto de mama .. y a fuerza ni los zapatos  
y hasta el chocolate puede serle asqueroso a un niño si se lo haces comer obligado

**Estas muy en lo correcto, lo que quiero es que se vea el desagrado hacia Tanya y el amor hacia Bella.**

_**No puedo decirlo**_

Tenía que organizar mis ideas, era imposible que me gustara solo por haberla visto una vez

Además se supone que estoy comprometido con Tanya.

-Toc Toc

_¿Que diablos?_

Voltee a ver mi reloj de mesa,

_¡Ya eran las 8 de la mañana!_

-Em ¿Pasa?-dije extrañado

_Los niños por lo regular a esta hora están dormidos_

-Buenos días-Dijo Bella entrando con una charola en sus manos

-Bella no tienes que molestarte-Dije sentándome, y mirándola con cariño y agradecimiento, la verdad el tanto pensar me había dejado agotado.

-No es molestia, además se ve que tuvo una noche mala ¿Eh?-dijo entregándome la charola.

-Omelet, y jugo de naranja, huele delicioso Bella, no puedo esperar para probarlo-dije dando el primer mordisco-Delicioso

Bella se ruborizo-Gracias, bueno ire a checar a los niños.

-¿siguen dormidos?

-De hecho se levantaron junto conmigo, espero que no le moleste, el que anoche los niños hayan querido ir a dormir a mi cuarto.

-Bella no me hables de usted, y no, se me hace raro, pero no me molesta-dije sonriendo

Bella me sonrio y se estaba levantando, pero la agarre del brazo y la senté de nuevo-Bella no te vayas por favor, platícame más de ti.

Bella me platico de su vida, me dijo que era maestra y se estaba preparando para empezar a dar clases en la primaría del pueblo, y justamente les daría clases a mis niños.

Me platico que el Jefe Swan era su papá, sus gustos he intereses, compartíamos muchos de ellos.

Cuando acabe se llevo mis platos aunque yo le dije que yo lo hacia, pero me mando a bañarme y a arreglarme, y no me quedo más que obedecer.

Baje y vi a mis hijos jugando con Bella en el patio.

Nico estaba acostado viendo al cielo mientras reía, hace mucho que no veía esa risa en él.

Y Aly estaba sentada en las piernas de Bella jugando con su cabello mientras reían.

_Le han agarrado cariño tan rápido_

_¿Qué tienes de especial Bella Swan?_

-Niños allí esta su papá vayan a abrazarlo-Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en mi espalda por el suelo y dos niños arriba de mi.

Me reí-Con que ustedes están en mi contra ehh-dije para voltearme y dejarlos con sumo cuidado en el piso y hacerles cosquillas.

-Ya papi, perdónanos-dijo Nico riendo.

Los solte y me sente en el pasto.

-Niños vayan a lavarse las manos para comer.

-Papá, podemos ir a comer afuera, no se a las pizzas tal vez-dijeron Nico y Aly haciendo pucheros.

-Okay pero vayan a ponerse unos suéteres.

-Gracias-dijeron antes de salir corriendo.

-Por lo mientras yo voy a…

-ni lo pienses vienes con nosotros-La interrumpi

-Edward

-Bella-dije riendo

-Edward es en serio-Dijo Bella haciendo un adorable puchero

-Mis hijos te aman, se enojaran si no vienes, además yo me sentiría rechazado-dije imitando su puchero

- Esta bien-dijo derrotada.

Nos subimos en el volvo y fuimos cantando todo el viaje.

La comida fue rápida y divertida, Bella hacia un día común en una aventura.

.

LA noche llego y me estaba preparando para ir al aeropuerto

.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Edward?-dijo Bella llevando a mi hija dormida en sus brazos, esa imagen me recordó a _ella_. Y desvié la vista.

-No gracias-el enojo se apoderaba de mi como todas la veces que me acordaba de _ella_

-Hey!¿Estas bien?-dijo Bella acercándose a mi preocupada.

-Si,Bella-dije sonriéndole, el ver que le preocupaba me hacia sentir bien.

Había pasado dos días y ni una llamada habia recibido de Tanya y la verdad no me importaba si soy sincero ni me acordaba de ella si no fuera porque tenía una foto de nosotros juntos en mi mesa de noche.

Cuando acabe de empacar fui al cuarto de mis hijos.

Vi a Bella contándole un cuento a Nico.

Sonreí y fui primero a la cama de Alison-Te amo mi nena, regresaré el viernes.

Luego fui con Nico y le di un beso en la frente-Te amo pequeño

-También yo papi-dijo bostezando

-Regreso el viernes Bella, para que tengas tu Domingo libre-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y arropándola, al parecer a Nico le gustaba que le se durmiera con él.

-Okay Edward, buen viaje-dijo cerrando los ojos

-Que descansen-dicho esto cerre la puerta

.

El viaje fue aburrido, me encontré ansioso de llamar a Bella con la excusa de como estaban mis hijos, yo sabía que con ella estaban de maravilla.

.

Iba feliz me había atrasado un día y llegaba el Sabado pero ya estaba rumbo a casa para ver a mis hijos y a Bella.

.

Llegue y entre sin hacer ruido, quería sorprenderlos, pero lo que escuche me dejo impactado.

-Bella, ¿puedo decirte mamá?-dijo Nico

Pare en seco y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Emm creo Nico que ese puesto ya lo ocupa la prometida de tu papa-dijo Bella

-Pero a ella no la queremos, es mala

-¿Por qué?-dijo Bella preocupada.

-No puedo decirlo

Esa frase me regreso a un recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_1 año atrás._

_Iba llegando del trabajo._

_-Niños!-dije cuando entre._

_En eso escuche un grito, y corrí a la cocina preocupado_

_Apenas entre Tanya corrió a mis brazos_

_-Eddie tu hijo me patio, es un maleducado_

_-Nicolás! Debes tener respeto a las mujeres!Estas castigado vete a tu cuarto!-dije mirándolo enojado._

_-Pero papá, ella.._

_-A tu cuarto!-lo interrumpi_

_Debes de salir se dirigió a la esquina de la cocina la cual no se lograba ver porque el refrigerador la tapaba_

_-Te dije que a tu cuarto_

_-¡Callate!-Me grito Nicolas, me quede en shock_

_Nico se arrodillo, y toco algo que estaba atrás del refrigerador en la esquina, lo mire extrañado_

_-Princesa estas bien?-dijo Nicolas preocupado y ayudando a incorporarse a ¿Alison?_

_Nicolas abrazo a Alison y pasaron por nuestro lado, vi la cara de mi hija y estaba llorando, me agache y cuando la iba a abrazar, Nicolas se puso entre ella y yo-No la toques padre-dijo Nicolas enojado_

_¿Qué había pasado aquí?_

_Cuando llego la noche, fui a su cuarto y vi que Alison estaba en la cama de Nico._

_-Aly bebe, despierta amor_

_-¿Qué pasa papa?-dijo adormilada_

_-¿Puedes decirme que paso abajo?_

_-No puedo decirlo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cuando Sali de mis pensamientos sentí mariposas en mi estomago ante la mención de Bella como su madre.

-Hola mis angeles-dije entrando y asustandolos.

-No te escuche llegar-dijo Bella riendo.

-Ese era el plan-dije guiñando el ojo.

-Papi-dijo Aly saltando a mis brazos.

-Princesa-le di un beso

Sonó el timbre

-Yo abro

-Yo lo hago Edward, espero a alguien

Dijo tarde debido a que ya me encontraba en la puerta abriéndola

-Hola-dijo un chico de tez morena y sonrisa lobuna

-Emm hola? ¿Qué se le ofrece?-die extrañado, este tipo me daba mala espina, era como si el fuera fuego y yo hielo.

-¿Se encuentra Bella?-¿Bella?

-¡Jake!-Dijo Bella saltando a sus brazos

-Bells, amor te extrañe esta semana

¿Amor?, mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí como si la sangre se hubiera escapado de mi cuerpo.

Tenía novio.

**O.o**

**Que les parecio?**

**Son las dos de la mañana y vengo de una parranda xD pero aquí esta su capitulo, para que vean que las quiero**

**Reviews?**

**La historia va genial para ser apenas su tercer cap gracias.**


	5. Celos

**Siento la tardanza pero es que no tuve internet ****, sufri mucho xD**

**Pero bueno de recompensa subiré varios capítulos.**

**Celos**

Edward P.O.V

Puedo jurar que vi rojo

¿Novio?

¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes de ilusionarme?

_¿Será porque no se lo preguntaste Edward?_

¡Ahí si claro! ¿Cómo le diré?

"Bella fíjate que soy un hombre comprometido, pero siéndote sincero eso no quita el "soltero y buscando" pero bueno, dime ¿Tienes novio?"

_No seas estúpido_

_Comprometido_, ese tema se me olvida fácilmente siempre que estoy cerca de Bella

-Em Jacob, estoy trabajando, lo siento, y es falta de respeto el que traiga a mi novio al trabajo-dijo alejándose de el

-no te preocupes, te entiendo amor, de hecho solo venía a traerte tus cosas-dijo sonriendo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente bueno con ella?-Pero no se te olvida que mañana tenemos una cita-Bella se río, mierda, ni yo la hacia reir tan dulcemente hermoso

Deje pasar al dichoso Jacob a MI casa para dejar las cosas de Bella, segui todo su camino hasta el cuarto de Bella con mi vista, como si cada paso que daba miles de navajas salieran disparadas de mis ojos hacia su muy fornido cuerpo, mierda, ni yo con mil años en el gimnasio tendría ese cuerpo

Pudrete Jacob

Bella hizo una deliciosa cena cuando Jacob se fue, fui a acostar a Nicolas y a Alison, y les leí un cuento.

Cuando se quedaron dormidos, me fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando me encontré a Bella sentada en la mesa

-Buenas noches Bella-dije entrando , lo cual la hizo saltar del susto

-Señor Cullen, me dio un susto de muerte-Dijo riendo ¿Señor? Si el que dijera mi nombre era lo más hermoso que había escuchado

-Asi que novio ¿eh?-dije dándole la espalada para que no viera mi ceño fruncido, mientras servía mi vaso

-Si-pude saber por su susurro que se había ruborizado

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí ya con mi vaso de agua en mano a la mesa.

La voltee a ver y vi que pudo comprender lo que significaba mi mirada

-Eramos mejores amigos desde pequeños, cuando cumplimos 20 el me confeso que le gustaba desde que éramos unos adolescentes, yo lo quiero muchisisisisimo, y aunque no estaba segura si ese cariño podría convertirse en amor alguna vez le di una oportunidad, llevamos ya 4 años juntos-dijo sonriendo

-¿Entonces…lo amas?-dije triste

Al parecer Bella lo noto porque carraspeo-No, lo quiero mucho -dijo parándose-Me retiro Señor

-Bella-dije antes de que saliera

-¿si?-dijo sin voltear

-Dime Edward

-Esta bien Edward-escuche como sonrió mientras dijo la frase

**Es corto pero estoy haciendo más para subirlos ahorita.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Yo No amaba a Tanya

"**La niñera"**

**Los personajes no me correponden, son de Stephanie Meyer**

_**Yo….no amaba a Tanya**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Escuche mi alarma sonar

Maldito Domingo ¿Tenías que llegar?

Me levante y me lave la cara, hoy estaría todo el día en pijama, los niños y yo teníamos una regla de que el primer Domingo del mes teníamos que durar todo el día en pijama, veríamos películas y comeríamos helado y cosas para nada sanas.

Salí de mi cuarto, no había dormido bien, me dolía mi pecho ¿No sabía por que?, parecía zombie, pase por el cuarto de Bella, vi que tenía la puerta abierta asi que inevitablemente me vería pasar, cuando pase por su puerta me voltee y ella me miro, le di un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo, Bella río, y eso me hizo medio sonreír ya que tenía flojera de sonreír bien

-Das miedo Edward, eres un Zombie-YO gruñi como riendo, pero repito tenía mucho sueño y flojera para hacerlo

-Y hasta con efectos especiales-río más

-Es temprano ¿A dónde vas?-dije cuando la vi arreglandose

-Aprovechando mi día libre, ire al trabajo de Jake, iremos a comer, pasearemos un rato y en la noche lo tengo que volver a llevar a la tienda-dijo recogiendo su cabello en una coleta

Gruñi-Que te vaya bien-dije dirigiéndome al cuarto de los niños

Los vi acostados los dos en sus camas, sonreí eran hermosos me acerque a la cama de Alison y la cargue como cavernícola en mi hombro lo cual la hizo reír, hice lo mismo con Nicolas, Sali rugiendo, y ellos reían, cuando pase por el cuarto de Bella vi que estaba vacío y eso me puso triste, pero tenía que disfrutar a mis niños.

Los lleve a mi cuarto y nos acostamos, tenía a uno a cada lado de mi, vimos "Buza Caperuza" nunca había odiado tanto a una película, pero a mis hijos les encanto, asi que no hice nada más que verla.

Pedimos una pizza y helado de Chocolate.

Ya entendí el "porque" no estaba en el mismo estado que Jacob, estos Domingos me matarían

Hicimos una pelea de almohadas en la que mi pequeña Alison me traiciono y se unió a su hermano para que yo terminara lleno de plumas.

Les hice cosquillas hasta que me dijeron que no se alearían otra vez hacia mi

Nos dormimos una siesta en la tarde, pero me desperté cuando sentí algo en mi cara y vi a mis pequeños diablillos encima de mi pintándome bigotes y cosas raras en mi cara con plumones, les di otra ronda de cosquillas.

Los puse a pintar, mientras yo arreglaba mi cuarto y luego los mande a bañar para que yo también me bañara.

Despues del día y del baño los niños cayeron rendidos después de ver Harry Potter uno y dos, los lleve a su cuarto y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya eran las diez de la noche. ¿Y Bella?

Mi preocupación se evaporo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, y regreso cuando vi a Bella correr hacia mi y abrazar mi cuello mientras se sujetaba de mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, gustoso la abrace de vuelta, hasta que sentí húmedo en mi cuello, y vi que Bella estaba llorando, la sujete más fuerte y me sente en el sillón con ella en mi regazo.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Él es un….Estupido

-¿Jacob?-¿Que habría hecho ese perro?

-El es muy tarado, no sufro por amor, sufro porque me daño mi mejor amigo

-¿Qué paso Bella?

-Llegue a su trabajo, y estaba nervioso, pero cuando nos alejamos de la tienda se porto normal, la comida fue placentera, me dijo lo mucho que me quería, cuando regresamos a su trabajo nos besamos un rato, me meti en mi coche y en eso me acorde que no había recogido mi bolso de su oficina, cuando regrese por el, vi que en la salida de la tienda se encontraba el besando a una chica, cuando me vio se puso nervioso y trato de explicarme, ,me dirigi a su oficina y me fui sin hablarle-dijo llorando-Yo en serio lo quería Edward

YO debería ser el dueño de esos sentimientos

-Tranquila, era un tonto, no te merecía-dije cargándola y llevándola a su cuarto

-Era mi mejor amigo-dijo sollozando mientras la depositaba en su cama

-Vamos nena, no valía la pena si te hizo eso, has borrón y cuenta nueva, no te sirve de nada llorar-Bella sonrío

-Tienes razón

Sonreí y la bese en la frente, me voltee dispuesto a irme pero su mano en mi brazo me detuvo

-Quedate por favor, no te vayas-me miro de una forma que no puede decirle no, aun asi no planeaba hacerlo

Me acosté en su cama, y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodee con mi brazo, y pensar que esta posición me incomodaba con Tanya y con Bella es la posición mas cómoda en la que estado, y no me había dado cuenta hasta que llego Bella a mi vida, que yo….no amaba a Tanya

Este descubrimiento me dejo sin respiración, estuve apunto de casarme con alguien al quien no ame, y pensar que mi verdadero amor, la persona perfecta para mi se encontraba a mi lado, y la estaba abrazando también me dejo sin aliento, la madre perfecta para mis hijos, la mujer perfecta para mi.

Bella sería mi esposa.

Pero… ella llegó.

**¿Qué tal?**

**Reviews?**


	7. El regreso de Tanya

**Los personajes corresponden a Stephanie Meyer**

**El regreso de Tanya**

**Edward P.O.V**

A la mañana siguiente salí del cuarto de Bella antes de que despertara.

Cuando salí del cuarto Nicolas me descubrió en el intento de ser cauteloso, El sonrio y yo lo mire dudoso, Nico sonrio más

Bajamos y le servi un vaso con leche

-¿Papi?

-¿Hijo?

-¿Bella sera nuestra mama?-Me congele

-Eso depende de ella

-¿Te gusta verdad?

-Tienes 7 años no entenderías-dije tomando un sorbo de mi café

-Papa, Aly y yo queremos a Bella, no ha Tanya-dijo mi hijo frunciendo el sueño

-No se preocupen que si fuera por mi Bella sería su mamá. Y Tanya y yo terminaremos.

Nicolas sonrio-¿Hijo puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro papa

-¿Por qué no quieren a Tanya?

Su sonrisa decayó y vi duda en sus ojos-Bueno después de todo ya no pasara nada asi que supongo que te podre contar- bajo su mirada-Ella nos…

-¡Amorcito!-sentí que unos brazos me abrazaban el cuello por atrás.

-¿Tanya?-dije extrañado, Nicolas tenía los ojos como platos y veía terror en ellos-Me asfixias

-¿Qué pasa amor, no me extrañaste?

-No que volvías en cuatro meses-dije sobándome el cuello

-La gira se canceló ¿Y Aly?

-Buenos Días-dijo Bella bajando con Alison en su espalda.

-¿Quién es ella Eddie?-dijo Tanya

-No me llames así Tanya-dije frunciendo el ceño-Ella es Bella, la niñera-dije

-Ohh la niñera, bueno, pues ya llegue asi que ya se puede ir-dijo Tanya con autoridad

-¡NO!-dijeron los niños al unisono

Si ella se iba, no la vería a diario, pero si ella se iba dejaría de ser la niñera de mis hijos y tendría más posibilidades de tener una relación con ella.

-Cierto-dije levantándome-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Bella

-Pero…-empezo a decir Nico pero se callo cuando yo le guiñe el ojo y sonrio

-No te preocupes que podrás seguir viniendo a visitar a los niños

-Fue un gusto trabajar con usted señor Cullen-dijo Bella triste, mi corazón se achico

La ayude a llevar sus cosas a mi coche, solo cupieron la mitad de las cosas así que haríamos dos viajes

El viaje fue silencioso, Bella se veía triste, y indecisa, ¿De que?

Estaba dispuesto a terminar mi relación con Tanya cuanto antes.

Cuando llegamos a su casa le ayude a dejar sus cosas, regresamos al coche de vuelta a casa por la otra mitad, cuando me lleve dos sorpresas.

Bajamos del coche y cuando íbamos a entrar Bella hablo

-Me da gusto que tu esposa regrese, aunque te extrañare mucho, me alegra que tengas a alguien a la cual puedas amar tanto como yo te amo a ti-esas palabras me dejaron congelado, eso le dio tiempo a Bella de entrar, la seguí sin imaginarme que el infierno me esperaba adentro.

**Les gusta?**

**Es pequeño pero es que estoy subiendo como maratón y si lo hago largo revelo cosas que me dejaría dejar a la incógnita, no se preocupen que mañana subo el otro.**

**Reviews?**

**¿Edward descubrirá la verdad?**

**Sidy **


	8. La verdad

**La verdad**

**Edward P.O.V**

_La seguí sin imaginarme que el infierno me esperaba adentro._

-Dejalo no le hagas nada-escuche a Aly gritar

Eso me puso nervioso y apresure el paso a la cocina, pero Bella me detuvo y vi su cara de preocupación curiosidad y precaución me silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

-Maldito mocoso, les dije que no debían decir nada-Dijo Tanya gritando

Maldita zorra

Apresure el paso hacia la cocina

Los gritos de mis hijos me hacían correr hacia la cocina, maldita casa gigante

-Dejame me lastimas.-decía Nico llorando-Por favor la estas lastimando suéltala, deja a mi hermanita, te juro que no le dije nada

-Maldito-y escuche un fuerte golpe

En ese momento llegue a la cocina y vi una escena que me hizo encabronar, se encontraba Tanya agarrando a mi Alison de su pequeño brazo encajándole las uñas, y a Nicolas tirado en el piso viendo hacia el brazo que sostenia a su hermana y agarrándose la mejilla

-¡¿Que mierda Tanya?!-grite con toda mis fuerzas

-Eddie-dijo Tanya asustada y solto a Aly la cual corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo igual que él a ella.

En ese momento Bella llego a la cocina y corrió hacia los niños y los abrazo

-¿Estan bien?-Ellos asintieron

-Bella, llévate a los niños de aquí, agarra mi coche y te pido por favor que los lleves a tu casa-dije con los dientes apretados

Cuando se fueron voltee a ver a Tanya, la cual camino de espaldas alejándose de mi, mi mirada debia de dar mucho miedo.

-Eddie yo…-empezo a decir

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el miedo, el odio, Tanya era una maldita

-Callate-le grite-No se como creí llegar a estar enamorado de ti

Tanya me miro asustada

-Esto no se quedara así ¿sabes?, eres mujer y no sería propio de un caballero faltarte al respeto, pero que quede claro que no te quiero cerca de mi ni de mis hijos, no me vuelvas a buscar, no me hables.

-Te voy a demandar, y pediré una orden de restricción hacia mis hijos, obviamente terminamos, lárgate de mi casa, y tienes 30 minutos para sacar todas tus cosas, y no se como diablos te las llevaras porque ni loco te voy ayudar.-Dije con los puños apretados y mirándola con todo el odio que tenía.

Me sente en la cama mientras veía como Tanya recogía sus cosas, y me insulte mil veces por no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo esto.

Era un idiota a más no poder, ¿como no lo vi?,¿porque estuve con ella?

Apenas Tanya termino de recoger sus cosas y las saco, yo me fui en el otro coche el cual ANTES era de Tanya definitivamente lo vendería y luego si Bella aceptaba estar conmigo le compraría un coche más seguro que su vieja camioneta

Llegue a la casa de Bella y baje del coche, vi mi reloj y ya eran las once de la noche

Toque la puerta, y Bella abrió pero solo pude ver sus zapatos ya que estaba mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Estas bien?-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, yo recargue mi cabeza en su mano. En serio la amaba

-Claro-dije agarrando su mano-¿Los niños están dormidos?-dije aun con la cabeza agachada

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por esto-dicho esto jale la mano que tenía agarrada para que tomara mi cuello, mi brazo libre abrazo su delicada cintura, y la jale para darle un beso, Bella no me correspondío al principio sorprendida pero luego me beso, haciéndome sentir en el mismísimo paraíso

-No me dejaste contestarte hace rato-dije pegando nuestras frentes-Yo también te amo-sonrío-Desde el primer momento en que te ví, me olvide de Tanya, desde el principio mi corazon supo que TU eras la indicada, que Tanya solo era un error, la noche pasada que te tuve entre mis brazos fue tan fascinante, y se que es pronto, pero en serio me encantaría que tu fueras la madre de mis hijos, mi mujer, pero ahora puedo conformarme aunque sea un poquito con que seas mi novia asi que, ¿Qué dices?-sonreí

-YO digo que si a todo lo que has dicho-río.

Le di vueltas

Pase a su casa y nos pusimos a ver la tele, abrazados debo agregar.

Cuando ya eran la una de la mañana Bella me pregunto

-¿Qué paso con la mamá de los niños?, bueno dime si me lo quieres contar

-Eres mi novia y se que en un futuro hare hasta lo imposible para que seas mi esposa, asi que es justo que te sea sincero.

Acomode mi cabeza en su regazo y Bella acaricio mi cabello

-Su nombre es Jane, es la hermana de Tanya-Bella abrió los ojos-Deja me explicar por favor-Bella asintió-Era mi novia en la universidad, llevábamos dos años, fuimos a una fiesta, nos emborrachamos y pues pasó, quedo embarazada, ella me dijo que iba a abortar-me estremecí el pensar que Alison y Nicolas no hubieran nacido, me daban ganas de llorar-Le dije que no lo hiciera, que yo la apoyaría, acepto de mala gana, se fue a vivir a mi casa y no la dejaba ningún momento sola, me daba miedo el pensar que llegara a hacer algo estúpido, tuvo a los niños, y me acuerdo que la primera vez que los vio, los miro con repulsión, a cambio yo me acuerdo que llore-Dije ruborizado, a lo cual Bella sonrio dulcemente- A la semana de que mis niños nacieron, Jane llego un día alegre y me dijo que si le daba mi cartera y le prestaba el coche-Aprete mis puños-me dijo que quería comprar pañales, y yo como el estúpido joven que era, emocionado por la idea de que Jane se preocupara por ellos, gustoso se las di, pasaron las horas y ella no llegaba, pasaron días y me llego un recibo de mi tarjeta en la que decía que el dinero se había ocupado para muebles, ropa y gasolina, asi que fue cuando confirme la idea de que ella nos había abandonado, cancele mis tarjetas después de esto.

-lo siento-dijo Bella dándome un beso

-Yo no, o bueno no el final, el proceso si, Tanya fue Mmmm-dije

-¿pero como que te ibas a casar con su hermana?

-Cuando Jane se fue mi jefe Aro me dijo que mi imagen no se vería bien como padre soltero, asi que me dijo que tenía que buscarme una esposa cuanto antes, y como tenía dos mellizos en casa y este era un trabajo el cual se me permitía ejecutarlo en casa, no me podía dar el lujo de perderlo, al igual de que no tenía la oportunidad de andar de cita en cita, me acorde de que Tanya siempre había estado atrás de mi, asi que la hice mi novia y luego me comprometí con ella, me obligue a enamorarme, y por un momento lo logre-la voltee a ver-hasta que te conoci-le sonreí.

-Wow, que historía tienes-dijo sonriendo

-lo se, mi vida no es aburrida-reí, la mire a los ojos con ternura-y menos si te tengo a ti, Te amo

Sonrio-También yo te amo-y me beso

-Serás mi esposa

**Les gusto?**

**Este fue mas largo**

**YAY!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Este fic fue corto**

**El siguiente es el epilogo**

**Como podran ver, cambie de nuevo mi nickname, ahora es "the mysterious eyes" ¡YAY!, bueeeno, les subire el final ahorita como regalo de Año nuevo, ¿va?**

**Feliz año, gracias por leerme!**

**las quiero!**

**The mysterious eyes**


	9. Hermano mayor

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo final, espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Hermano mayor**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

-¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿En que trabajan tus padres? ¿Qué piensas ser de grande?-Dijo un Nicolás de 15 años, al acompañante de su "hermanita" Alison

-¡Basta Nicolás! él solo vino de buen amigo por mi, para ir al centro comercial y encontrarnos con los otros chicos.

-Si Nicolás, para por favor, así no se hace, es así: ¿Qué quieres con mi hija? Y habla ya si quieres que esta visita no sea dolorosa-Dije seriamente mirando al tal "Alec"

El chico me miraba asustado, no sabía donde se había metido, se notaba claramente que le gustaba mi princesa

Escuche SU risa angelical-Edward deja al pobre muchacho, al menos que quieras que se infarte ahorita mismo, ya déjalos ir-Dijo Bella entrando con nuestra hija Kate en brazos, y seguida de una Alice y Rose muertas de risa.

La mire de mala gana-¡Hey! Es mi turno ahora, quiero desquitarme con los pretendientes de mis hijas, y proyectar como me sentí yo con Charlie-Hice un puchero, ganándome otra ronda de risas de las chicas

Deje ir a los jóvenes, dejándole en claro a Alec, que quería a mi hija a las 11 en punto

.

.

-Te me haces tan sexy cuando te pones celoso.-Dijo Mi Bella, una vez acostados en nuestra cama

-No estaba celoso-Dije refunfuñando

-El pobre chico tenía la cara casi igual de asustada como la tuya cuando conociste a mi padre-Río

Fruncí el ceño-No es comparación, al menos yo no saque mi pistola y le apunte diciéndole que se largara inmediatamente de su casa, y luego cuando no se largo le dije que era una prueba para ver cuanto amaba a mi hija.-Dije imitando su voz y moviendo la cabeza incrédulo

Río-Fue tan divertido-Empezó a carcajearse pero luego se puso abruptamente seria-Pero sin embargo no te fuiste-Dijo viéndome con ternura.

-Por ti arriesgaría mi vida mil veces-Dije dándole un beso

-Te amo-Sonreí como siempre lo hacía cuando me lo decía

-También yo-La abrace más fuerte-Para siempre

**Fue corto, ya que fue el epilogo, pero ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el Fic?**

**Fue muy cortito, lamentablemente. **

**Reviews?**

**Les deseo lo mejor este año, gracias por seguir mis fics, y dejar sus bienvenidos reviews, las quiero mucho! Y les deseo un novio como Edward paraeste año xD**

**Sidy**


	10. OUTTAKE: Pidiendo su mano

**OUTTAKE: Pidiendo su mano**

**Ed P.O.V**

-Vamos Edward Relájate, ya conoces a Charlie, ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-¿Será porque cuando lo hice estaban mis hijos presentes y no me dispararía enfrente de ellos o porque cuando me presente lo hice como tu novio y no para pedir tu mano?

Bella río –Amo como te ves nervioso

- Creeme que yo no-Dije quedito.

-¿Y entonces cuando piensas bajar del coche?-Dijo Bella después de tiempo

Me sorprendi, no me había dado cuenta de que no me bajaba aun del coche y además tenía un agarre de muerte en el volante.

-Claro

Cinco minutos después.

-¡Edward Baja!

-¿Y si mejor mañana venimos?-Dije sosteniendo el volante con una mano mientras Bella jalaba la otra

-Antier dijiste que ayer, y ayer dijiste que hoy

-Es que no estoy preparado para recibir una bala-Dije sujetando más mi agarre

Bella paró el jaleo y se sento en mis piernas, me volteo a ver y tenía un adorable puchero.

-¿No me amas?-Dijo con sus ojos brillosos

Suspire y me levante, con ella en brazos aún camine hacia la puerta, la baje antes de tocar la puerta y cuando lo hice, reaccione ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Cuando estaba dando la vuelta, la puerta del infierno se abrió

-¿Hey chicos que los trae por aquí?

-Venimos a hablar con usted

-Claro pasen-Dijo mientras entraba en su casa

Yo no me movi, mis piernas no reaccionaban, sabía que en cualquier momento podría dispararme

-Vamos Edward avanza, no te disparara, además una bala en la pierna no duele…tanto-Dijo riendo.

-Tanto…Tanto. JA! A la mierda la pierna, Podría jurar que el disparo ira directo al pecho, ¿Mataría a alguien con hijos?

Pase y cerre la puerta, voltee a la derecha y vi un perchero con el cinturón con la pistola colgados en él.-Mierda

Camine y vi a el Jefe sentado en un sillón, sabía que había dejado adrede el sillón grande para Bella y para mi.

Me sente y rodee a Bella con mi brazo-Vengo a pedirle su bendición

-¿Para que?-Bien que sabía ¿Para que hacia poner mi vida en peligro?

-Quiero casarme con su hija Jefe Swan-Dije serio.

Puso cara de pocos amigos, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la entrada

Mierda, Mierda sabía que lo haría, sabía que me dispararía

Llego y traía su pistola

-¡Papá que haces!-Dijo Bella

-¡Largate ahora Cullen!-Me apunto al pecho

No lo haría, la amaba

-No Jefe, no lo hare-Dije serio, no se de donde diantres salio tanto valor, tal vez del amor.**(N/A Que cursi ¬¬ xD)**

-Dije que te largaras

-Y yo le rectifico señor, que no lo haré. La amo, y daría mi vida por ella

Charlie se puso a reír, tenía un suegro bipolar.

-Muy bien chico, tienes mi bendición

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Dijo Bella haciendo eco a mis pensamientos

-Me asegure de que este hombre te amaba lo suficiente como para merecerte

Me seque la frente, la cual se encontraba perlada de sudor

Me levante y estreche su mano-Gracias Jefe

-Dime Charlie, serás el esposo de mi hija en poco-Sonreí

Comimos y luego nos despedimos

-¿Ves?, no fue tan malo-Dijo Bella cuando ya estábamos en el coche

-Claro lo que tu digas-Dije con sarcasmo-Te amo

-También yo.

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Recibi un reviews que me pedía que hiciera este OUTTAKE**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
